


We've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine

by Shutupandance



Series: Drinking white wine in the blushing light [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, moooolto undertones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Lauro apre la porta della loro stanza trascinandosi dietro un Edoardo ancora divertito dalla caduta rovinosa dell’altro di pochi minuti prima.“Mo te lo tolgo io quel sorrisetto dalla faccia”[Continuo della fic "Drinking white wine in the blushing light" ma può essere letta anche separatamente]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Drinking white wine in the blushing light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	We've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Allora a sto giro dovrei ringraziare un sacco di gente perchè ho fatto leggere sta fic quasi a chiunque (ho quasi rischiato la vedesse pure mia madre lol) quindi sarò breve e dirò grazie a chiunque mi abbia sopportato e consigliato in questi giorni (tanto you know who you are)
> 
> Come al solito questa fic è dedicata a tutti gli intellectuals del twitter (e volendo anche del mondo intero) 
> 
> [Titolo tratto da "Sex" dei The 1975 canzone con un titolo molto appropriato a questa fic devo dire]
> 
> Enjoy <3

Lauro apre la porta della loro stanza trascinandosi dietro un Edoardo ancora divertito dalla caduta rovinosa dell’altro di pochi minuti prima.  
  
“Mo te lo tolgo io quel sorrisetto dalla faccia.”  
  
Ed in un secondo Lauro spinge Edo costringendolo a sedersi al bordo del letto per poi salirgli sopra a cavalcioni. Inizia a baciargli uno zigomo, poi si sposta un po’ più in basso leccando la linea della mascella, un filo di barba appena accennato sfrega contro la sua lingua. Lauro fa di tutto per evitare la bocca dell’altro, impazzisce nel vederlo soffrire, impaziente, mentre aspetta il momento in cui le loro lingue si incroceranno, e poi un altro bacio ancora, questo proprio all’angolo della bocca di Edo.  
  
Edoardo emette un grugnito di frustrazione, per poi prendere con forza il viso di Lauro tra le sue mani e schiantare la sua bocca sulla propria. Nonostante fosse proprio Lauro a portare avanti quel suo giochetto masochista, appena le labbra di Edo toccano le sue tira un sospiro di sollievo, come se non si baciassero da mesi e non solo da qualche minuto.  
  
Le loro mani viaggiano subito verso i loro posti preferiti, quasi d’istinto, ormai abituate al corpo dell’altro. Le mani di Edo accarezzano piano i fianchi di Lauro per poi posizionarsi sul suo culo e stringere un po’ portandosi il suo bacino ancora più vicino annullando completamente le distanze tra i due petti. Le mani di Lauro invece sono nei capelli di Edo e tirano lievemente, quel tanto che basta a far ansimare Edoardo e fargli reclinare un po’ la testa offrendo così il suo collo.  
  
Lauro non se lo fa ripetere due volte e accetta l’invito di buon grado fiondandosi a mordere, baciare, leccare il suo collo. Edoardo è sempre stato molto sensibile a questo tipo di attenzioni e da quando Lauro lo ha scoperto cerca sempre di sfruttare questa situazione a suo favore.  
  
La maglia di Edoardo è la prima a toccare terra, seguita pochi secondi dopo da quella di Lauro e infine dai pantaloni della tuta del primo. Lauro si allontana dal corpo di Edo e si prende un attimo per ammirarlo, labbra gonfie dai suoi baci e pupille dilatate che lo squadrano a loro volta, il principio di un succhiotto proprio sopra la clavicola.  
  
Nonostante lo abbia visto così milioni di volte questa visione lo destabilizza sempre e lo porta a cadere in ginocchio tra le gambe dell’altro, quasi disperato. Sente che se non posa la sua bocca sul cazzo di Edo entro i prossimi tre secondi, morirà.  
  
Ma prima lo deve stuzzicare un po’, non che ce ne sia realmente bisogno, Edo ha il cazzo teso dall’istante in cui si sono seduti sul letto, ma a Lauro piace vederlo così, disperato, quasi supplicante. Ed eccola, infatti, la preghiera che esce dalla bocca di Edoardo.  
  
“Laurè te prego.”  
  
Ma Lauro non demorde, si avvicina piano a lui e, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, da un morso alla croce che Edo ha tatuata proprio sotto l’ombelico. Il suono che esce dalle labbra dell’altro dovrebbe essere illegale, in almeno duecento paesi, ed il cazzo di Lauro si tende all’istante. Passa nuovamente la lingua sopra la croce e poi finalmente si decide a sfilargli i boxer, lanciandoli in un punto imprecisato della camera.  
  
Lauro vorrebbe provocare ulteriormente Edoardo, magari leccando l’intera lunghezza per poi soffermarsi su quel punto più sensibile, proprio prima della punta, ma sta aspettando questo momento da così tanto che non riesce ad indugiare ulteriormente. Il cazzo di Edo scompare facilmente, finalmente, dentro la sua bocca, fino ad arrivargli in gola, ma Lauro ormai è così abituato che neanche batte ciglio.  
  
La sensazione del cazzo di Edo sulla sua lingua è una di quelle poche cose di cui non si stanca mai. Ogni volta è come tornare a casa, come far tornare una parte di te al suo posto, dove merita di stare.  
  
Lauro alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Edo e poi succhia forte fino ad incavare le guance. La testa di Edoardo si fa immediatamente più leggera, le sue gambe molli e porta subito una mano sulla guancia di Lauro, le dita callose, da anni e anni di plettri e corde di chitarre, sono ruvide sulla pelle dell’altro che chiude gli occhi e torna al suo lavoro.  
  
Lauro passa le mani sulle cosce dell’altro, graffiandole, gli piace lasciare segni su Edo, un succhiotto qua, un graffio là, il segno di una sculacciata, gli ricordano che è suo e che da lui si farebbe fare qualsiasi cosa. Questa sensazione di potere è quella che lo spinge ad andare ancora un po’ più a fondo, a farlo entrare ancora un po’ di più, ha a malapena preso fiato da quando ha iniziato ma non ne ha poi così tanto bisogno.  
  
Le mani di Edo gli raccolgono il viso e gli fanno alzare la testa per quel poco che basta a liberare il suo cazzo dalla bocca di Lauro ma prima che lui possa lamentarsi la sua testa viene spinta di nuovo giù, sempre più a fondo, tenuta ferma dalla presa dell’altro.  
  
“Là ci sono quasi.”  
  
Lauro stringe lievemente una coscia di Edoardo che toglie immediatamente le mani lasciandolo respirare di nuovo. Indietreggia un poco, sempre in ginocchio, e fissando Edo negli occhi tira fuori la lingua, in attesa.  
  
Non serve neanche che proferisca parola, in un secondo Edoardo è in piedi davanti a lui e gli sta venendo in faccia, strisce bianche gli colpiscono il mento, gli zigomi, la fronte ma non restano là per molto perché Edo è già in ginocchio davanti a lui intento a passare un dito sui lineamenti di Lauro raccogliendo i suoi schizzi e portandoseli alla bocca.  
  
Lauro non riesce a resistere davanti ad una tale visione e si fionda subito sopra di lui, addentandogli le labbra e gustandosi il sapore di Edoardo sulla sua lingua. Si alzano velocemente, senza mai smettere di baciarsi, e ricadono sul letto, uno di fianco all’altro. La mano di Edo finisce velocemente nelle mutande di Lauro, che emette un gemito misto ad un sospiro di sollievo, dopotutto stava aspettando questo momento da quando hanno varcato la soglia della camera.  
  
“Edo per favore.”  
  
Ma in tutta risposta Edoardo si scosta completamente e si alza dal letto, ma solo per tornare pochi secondi dopo con in mano il lubrificante.  
  
“Te prego movite aspetto da ore.”  
  
“Shh stai buono e lasciami fare.”  
  
E con queste premesse Edoardo sfila i boxer di Lauro ed inizia a dare una lunga ed interminabile serie di baci lungo l’interno coscia dell’altro, passando per i fianchi, dove lascia un morso vigoroso che fa tremare Lauro, per arrivare infine a baciare il dragone sul petto, ignorando del tutto il suo cazzo.  
  
Lauro si sente morire. Le mani ruvide di Edo che gli stringono i fianchi, la sua bocca che lascia caldi baci lungo il suo petto a contrasto con la sensazione della catenina, che porta Edo al collo, che lo sfiora fredda al suo passaggio. E improvvisamente tutto diventa troppo, ma fortunatamente le mani di Edoardo aprono la bottiglia di lubrificante e si insinuano tra le sue cosce e Lauro può finalmente tornare a respirare.  
  
Quando Edoardo infila un dito dentro di lui a Lauro sembra di stare in paradiso, ma la sensazione dura molto poco perché ben presto si aggiungono un secondo dito, e poi un terzo, e l’unica cosa che Lauro vorrebbe fare è venire ma sa benissimo che non può, almeno fin che Edo non gli dà il permesso.  
  
“Ti prego.”  
  
“Presto amore, presto.”  
  
Alcune lacrime iniziano a solcare il viso di Lauro, il cazzo abbandonato in mezzo alle sue gambe implora di essere toccato ma Edo non gli dà questa soddisfazione. Continua il suo lavoro facendo uscire e rientrare le dita da Lauro mentre continua a lambirgli il collo, mordendo, succhiando, leccando e baciando facendo diventare la sua pelle violacea.  
  
“Toccati.”  
  
Lauro si affretta ad eseguire gli ordini di Edoardo, portandosi la mano dritta sul cazzo e iniziando a muoverla lentamente per paura di venire prima che gli sia concesso. Dalla sua bocca iniziano ad uscire dei mugolii che somigliano sempre di più ad un pianto, guarda Edoardo implorante e l’altro finalmente cede sussurrandogli nell’orecchio che ha il permesso di venire.  
  
“Ora.”  
  
Neanche un secondo dopo lunghe strisce bianche macchiano il petto di Lauro, che cade subito in uno stato comatoso sfinito dall’orgasmo appena provato.  
  
È Edoardo il primo ad alzarsi ma solo per aprire un cassetto e prendere delle salviette con cui pulire Lauro, una volta finito si stende piano sul letto.  
  
Lauro gli si fa subito vicino, alla ricerca di coccole, cosa di cui ha sempre bisogno dopo un orgasmo così intenso, poggia la testa sopra la spalla di Edo e con un braccio gli cinge un fianco. La mano di Edoardo va subito nei capelli di Lauro, ad accarezzarli, tempestando di piccoli baci la fronte dell’altro.  
  
Restano così, immobili, senza parlare, per un tempo interminabile, l’unico rumore dato dalla pioggia che si abbatte forte sui tetti fuori dalla loro finestra e Lauro pensa che se dovesse scegliere un momento da rivivere per sempre sceglierebbe questo.  
  
Là, tra le braccia del suo Edo, con la pioggia in sottofondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora se siete arrivat* fin qui grazie di cuore <3
> 
> E' la prima volta che scrivo una cosa di questo genere quindi feedback di qualsiasi tipo è incredibilmente apprezzato, avevo un po' di ansia a postarla ma beh l'avete letta comunque quindi I overcame my fears apparently


End file.
